Don't Starve Together Skins
Skins As of the caves update in Don't Starve Together, players may get the chance to unlock a random skin of any tier during the period of a week with a maximum of four skins per week Skin Cap. Players are more likely to acquire certain items based on an item's rarity with common being the highest chance of acquiring and elegant the lowest chance to acquire. A player will know when they receive a skin when a present icon will show up on the player's hud. In order for the player to unlock the skin the player then must be within the vicinity of a science machine (or alchemy engine) and click on the present on their hud. Once the present is opened it will be displayed on the player's screen as to what present they have acquired and anyone on the server will also know about what skin the player has received. There are currently five different customization options in the character select screen(As of December 10th) which ranges from the base slot, torso slot, hands slot, legs slot, and shoes slot. Base Elegant: Formal Collection: Survivor Collection: The Triumphant Collection: Torso Common: Classy: Lunar Collection: Spiffy: Lunar Collection: Distinguished: Formal Collection: Survivor Collection: Lunar Collection: Hands Common: Classy: (Tuxedo Gloves are part of the Formal Collection) Legs Common: Feet Common: Classy: Formal Collection: Backpacks Spiffy: Elegant: (The Scorched Satchel is part of the Lunar Collection) Items Elegant: Survivor Collection: ' ' Item Tiers There is currently five tiers of items ranging from common to elegant. The higher tier an item is the lower chance the player has in acquiring the said item. Elegant Distinguished Spiffy Classy Common Skin Market(Trade Inn) In an attempt to allow users to be able to acquire items in differing ways, Klei has implemented a system where you can trade items to reach a higher tier of said item. 9 items of their respective tier will lead to a higher tier (9 common items for one classy item) It's also stated that the highest tier a user can trade up to is spiffy, with each crafting of a spiffy item yielding to better results.Trade Inn With the addition of this update skins are now marketable as well. With the new addition of skins players have been given the ability to trade skins with other players and are able to acquire certain skins they may have wanted through trading any less favorable or unused items of the player. Some items may be worth more than others based on their tier. Please note that despite certain items being worth their counter part (1 elegant for 16 commons) this is mainly for reference and other users may not be interested in such offers(Take it with a grain of salt). Character Portraits As of the December 10th update there was the new edition of skins in the head slot which changes the appearance of your character. In the character select screen changing your base slot skin will also change your character portrait. formalwilson.png formalwillow.png formalwendy.png formalwolfgang.png formalwx78.png formalwickerbottom.png formalwes.png formalwoodie.png formalwebber.png formalwigfred.png Willow Survivor Skin Portrait2.png Willow Shadow.png Unimplemented/Upcoming Character Portraits Certain portraits here are redesigns of the current ones or have not been implemented yet into the game 1wilson.png 1willow.png 1wendy.png 1wolfgang.png 1wx78.png 1wickerbottom.png 1woodie.png 1webber.png Concept Art During the early development of skins, early concepts of skins were revealed during the Rhymes with Play stream. Some skins shown in here may or may not be in the game or will be in an upcoming update soon K6adij2.png Wendy.png PYyMlGv.png EUA3lOt.png HXJLxGV.png image1.png robotwebber.jpg robobtwendy.jpg woodie.png A_Clockwork_WX.png GDI_Klei.png Head_West_Young_Man.png Herlequin.png School_AU_confirmed.png Willow_Orphan_Skin.png Mark_of_the_Wilson_and_WX-78_too.png -UNKNOWN-_Wilson.png Where's_Wilson.png Wilson_Young_Skin.png Wilson_Pajamas_Skin.png Webber_Frogger_Skin.png Ciatations